To live and Die in the Mojave
by YourBuddy
Summary: After getting shot in the head the Courier aka Sam goes out into the world to just live his life plain and simple. But you can bet your ass he's going after the people that screwed him over and along the way he'll meet some of the greatest friend sand most dangerous enemies and the woman that would change his life forever. Rated - M for lemons and violence.


**A/N : **Well here goes my second story and it's a fallout one so this might be a little tricky for me but anyway please enjoy like and review I will still be sure to update my other story** Saints of Stillwater **soon also please feel free to send me any ideas corrections or things you'd like to see happen for the stories well anyway here we go again.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies establish new villages, form new tribes. As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old world values, democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and set it east to occupy the Hoover Dam and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged in the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion. Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam, just barely, against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the River, they gathered strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat. Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police are a courier, hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worst."<strong>

Just another routine delivery huh? Yeah routine my ass, All I was told was to deliver a box with a chip made out of platinum and yea ok I get it the worlds fucked up now but really? A fucking poker chip, anyways back to the story.

The courier was knocked to the ground by some Khans and some douche bag in a checkered suit "Hey tie the prick up!" one of the Khans barked, the man in the checkered suit lit a cigarette staring at the platinum chip in his hand "About damn time." He muttered then the courier started shuffling around which made another Khan smirk "Look whose waking up over here." The checkered suit guy sighed and stomped on his cig "Time to cash out." He pulled out his ivory pistol "Will you get it over with already?" a Khan asked irritated "Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face but I ain't a fink, Dig?"He then turned his eyes to the courier "You've made your last delivery kid, From where you're standing this must look like a 24 carrot run of bad luck, Sorry you got twisted up in this scene, Truth is, The game was rigged from the start." The Man said before he sent a bullet flying threw the courier's skull and then the group vanished into the night

The sound of gears could be heard roaming threw out the night as the giant robot known as Victor carried the courier to the Doctors house

The courier's head was ringing what a crazy night then there was an older gentleman next to the courier "Whoa slow down now , You've been out cold a couple of days now Let's start with your name, Can you tell me your name?" the Courier looked at the man a little dumbfounded their voice a little raspy "S.. Sam is my name." the courier said scratching his head The man smiled for a second "Well can't say that's what'd I'd pick for ya but if that's your name that's your name, I'm Doc Mitchell, Welcome to Goodsprings, Now I hope you don't mind but you face always looked like that yea?" he said handing Sam a mirror. Sam looked at himself in the mirror he was a younger guy a little peach fuzz in the bottom of his face, Hair that looked like he just woke up out of bed he grabbed his chin and quietly observed himself "Yea that's about it." Sam said placing the mirror to the side. The doctor smiled "Well no sense in keeping you in bed anymore, let's take you over by the Vigor Tester machine, and slow down now it ain't a race." Sam wobbled over to the machine and eyed it up and down it was a Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester Machine, It determined who the person using it was so Sam stepped up to it and placed his hand on it

Strength – 5

Perception – 5

Endurance – 5

Charisma – 8

Intelligence – 7

Agility – 5

Luck – 5

The doc smiled when he saw my results "Well good to see them bullets didn't affect your charm none." After that the doctor asked Sam a few questions and then walked towards the door "Well here's the things you had on ya, and I took a look at the note, Thought it might be a next of kin but it only mentioned something about a platinum chip, you should talk to sunny before you go." Sam smiled "Thanks for patching me up doc." Then left into the Wasteland

The wasteland. Hard to imagine such a sight like this, Ruins of the old world scattered everywhere and then touches of the new world Sam walked through the dirt his old leather armor on his back with his trusty caravan shot gun his Vault 13 canteen and his brand new Pip-Boy 3000 he walked around observing his new surroundings the old wooden town and broken concrete roads. Sam made his way to the Saloon and opened the door and was greeted by the growling of a dog "Cheyenne stay!" a woman said to the hound calming the dog "Don't worry she won't bite unless I tell her to." Sam looked at the woman "Umm yea are you Sunny?" The woman nodded "Sure am, something I can help you with partner?" She asked "Umm yea Doc Mitchell said you could teach on how to survive out there." He said nervously. She eyed him up and down "Sure can, meet me behind the saloon." She said and Sam following right behind her his eyes wandering a little. Once they were outside Sunny handed him a riffle and pointed to a ledge "See those sarsaparilla bottles on the ledge try to hit a couple of them." Sam nodded still looking at her ass "Ahem up here." She said slightly irritated "Oh umm sorry." Sam said going red he took the riffle and clumsily took a shot and hit the ground grunting frustrated which made Sunny giggle "Try looking down the sight." To which he did and actually managed to hit one of the bottles which made Sunny nod in approval and after a couple of hit and misses Sam just got fed up and smacked the remaining bottles of the ledge which made Sunny bust out laughing "Well I don't reckon you came to me to learn to fight Sarsaparilla bottles, Tell you what I got to go chase geckos from out water supply, care to join?"

Sam nodded "Sure why not." And he walked with Sunny threw out the wastes they chatted about things such as interests and the basic getting to know you crap till they reached their destination "You hear that, there's geckos just over this corner, Now we should probably.." Sunny was interrupted by Sam's battle cry as he charged into the well with his shotgun completely blasting away the geckos.

Sunny came in behind him holding the riffle over her shoulder "Well shit, there's two more wells that need clearing, Wanna come?" Sparkle came into Sam's eye "Hell yeah!" he said shooting up and immediately following Sunny as they continued to the well Sam shamelessly flirted with Sunny to see what her reaction would be as they reached the final well a girl from the town was getting attacked by some geckos to which Sam charged in but this time he football kicked a gecko right in the face sending it flying in the other direction and beat another one with the edge of his shotgun which made the girls jaw drop "Wow I'd of been a goner if you hadn't gotten here." Which made Sam smirk as Sunny walked in "Wow that was some good work even got a little exciting there at the end." Which made Sam smirked even more Sam slammed him palm on the wall right next to Sunny's head "Sorry there was a fly." He said staring at her

Sunny lied in the bed next to Sam panting heavily "Holy Shit that Vigor tester was bullshit you're endurance is a total ten." Sam smirked as he excused himself "Later gorgeous." Then was gone

He walked into the Saloon and saw the bartender who everyone loved otherwise known as Trudy and some guy with an NCR correctional felicity on his back "I'm done playing nice if you don't..." Sam could obviously tell that she was being threatened so he gently tapped on the man's shoulder and he turned around and was greeted by a fist to the face "Threatening people is not very nice." Sam said as the man fell to the floor "Do you have any idea who you're fucking with." The man grunted which ended up with Sam punching him in the face once again. Sam looked up at Trudy "Well that takes care of that." Which made Trudy look at Sam pissed off "The hell was that for, now his buddies will come looking for him and try to ransack the town!" Sam looked at Trudy "Don't worry if they come around I'll deal with them, why was this guy even threatening you?" Trudy sighed "Fella named Ringo came through here, claimed to be a survivor from some attack, we'd figured that he was just in shock so we gave him a place to hide for a bit, He's up at the old gas station." Sam nodded at Trudy and left the saloon with man over his shoulder he marched towards the Schoolhouse and shot down the bugs there with his 9mm and tied the man to a pole within the schoolhouse "Fuck you're heavy." He left the schoolhouse and marched up to the gas station. Boy he was in for an adventure.

* * *

><p>Well there we go for Chapter 1 please like review and correct my terrible spelling xD I hope you all liked it I will update soon and please keep on reading if you enjoy it. <strong>Auf Wiedersehen<strong>.


End file.
